Nu Ma Uita, Iubitor
by briananewcomb12
Summary: Edd is finally able to take the trip of his dreams, to Romania! But, what will happen when Kevin becomes aware of his trip? And what will become of the inseparable couple when Edd meets a friendly Romanian? (Rated M for language and smut in later chapters. I PROMISE SMUT I SWEAR)
1. Chapter 1

**_Nu Ma Uita, Iubitor_**

**_(Don't forget me, love.)_**

**_Chapter One_**

_10 May 2013; Friday 10:29 PM_

_My Dearest Journal,_

_The time has finally come! In exactly 31 days from this date, I shall be embarking on my trip to Romania! I have been looking forward to this date for nearly two years! Now the time has finally come, being that I will be graduating in three weeks, at the top of my class and with honors if I may add; because of my outstanding achievements, Mother and Father are finally letting me take the trip of my dreams! I shall be spending my entire summer in Romania, plus an additional four months. I have all of the information that I need taped to the back of this page. This is mostly for my benefit, in case I would, for some bizarre reason, forget. I also have neglected telling you, journal, maybe to surprise you? But anyway, I am going!_

_I am more than enthused about this trip, but my biggest worry is telling Kevin. Oh, journal, you know much about Kevin, as I mentioned him numerous times. You know of my childhood friend/enemy. And I mentioned how we finally became friends in high school, finally putting the childish behavior behind us. Obviously we have blossomed into a romantic relationship, and it's been a wonderful year for us. But, I'm still uncertain of how I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving for the entire summer… _

_Până data viitoare* journal,_

_Eddward_

Edd sighed softly, closing the leather journal and setting inside his desk drawer. He frowned a little as he thought about what he had just wrote in his journal. How will he tell Kevin that he will be leaving for over three months? Edd sighed once more and made his way over to his bed, collapsing on his back. _'I'm conflicted…' _

For as long as Edd could remember, he loved to travel. With his father being a pilot and his mother a flight attendant on international flights, he always got to travel. He's been overseas to Europe numerous times, London being the most place he had visited. He always loved the scenery there. The busy streets, the beautiful waters, and the architecture was gorgeous. He had also traveled to Paris, France with his parents for Christmas.

Being that his parents were on international flights, they barely had time for one another. They would send postcards and letters every so often back home to Edd. He loved seeing where his parents ended up, even if it met time apart. Because he knew when they arrived home, it would be a wondrous occasion for everyone. But, he could only hope for that day to come soon. They had promised him that they would be home for when he received his diploma, and Edd was enthralled to hear the news. But, in the back of his mind, Edd knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too soon.

Edd rolled over onto his stomach after staring at his ceiling for some time He took out his iPhone and scrolled through his messages until he found Kevin's name.

_'Hello Kevin. Are you perhaps busy by chance?'_ He waited nearly ten minutes before he finally got a reply from his boyfriend.

_'i just got out of tha shower babe. wassup?'_ Edd rolled his eyes at the text message.

_'Your texting is atrocious. Can you please stop over? I would very much appreciate your company tonight.' _Edd immediately got his reply.

_'be right there sass a frass'_ Edd grinned and set his phone back onto his nightstand. He stood up and stretched a little, making the baseball jersey he was wearing rise above his hips. He then made his way downstairs into his living room to wait for Kevin to arrive.

Edd had enough time to make two cups of tea for him and Kevin before his front door opened.

"Shoes!" Edd yelled from the kitchen. He swore he could hear Kevin scoff from the living room.

"Sheesh." Kevin grumbled as he appeared into the kitchen. "Hey babe." He cooed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, planting kisses against his temple. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in my jersey?"

"Hello Kevin." Edd giggled and turned toward him, presenting a cup of tea. "Yes, you've told me once or twice before. Here, I just made this. It's Sinicuichi Erotic Tea. It was made with dried Sinicuichi leaves!" Edd happily exclaimed while taking a sip. The tea immediately warmed his entire body, and he felt relaxed.

Kevin stared at his boyfriend for a second then broke out into a fit of laughter. "Thanks, Martha Stewart. The tea is _wonderful_." Edd slapped the red head in his arm a little, pouting as he went to his bedroom. "Aw, come on Mr. Pouty pants!" Kevin chuckled as he followed Edd up into his bedroom.

Edd had already laid himself on the bed, so Kevin crawled in next to him, placing gentle kisses along his jawline, then finally connecting with his lips. Edd smiled against the red head's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kevin chuckled as he threw his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulled him closer against his body.

"So, dork. Why did you want me to come over, hm?" He teasingly kissed Edd's neck, making Edd giggle and put his hands against Kevin's chest.

"What? I can't see my boyfriend?" He replied playfully, with a little attitude in his voice. Kevin moved closer to kiss him, but Edd moved his face a little, still giggling.

"You're so sassy. I love it." He moved closer to Edd's ear, whispering. "And I love you."

"And I love you too." He whispered back, connecting their lips once more. Kevin deepened the kiss as he pushed apart his lips with Edd mimicking his movements. Kevin turned over, so he was hovering over top of Edd. He moved closer to Edd's neck, kissing and sucking at all of his sweet spots. He knew where each spot was too. '_Right below his right ear'_…he placed a kiss there. '_The front of his neck'_…he slowly grazed his teeth along, making Edd let out a breathless moan. '_Along his collarbone'_…He bit even harder, making Edd arch his back. He knew how to please his boyfriend, and Edd also knew how to please him. They were a match made in heaven.

Edd threw his arms around Kevin's neck, and his legs around his muscular waist. "Make love to me, Kevin." He whispered, trying to sound completely innocent. Kevin grinned from ear to ear.

"I would love to." He replied before crashing their lips together once more.

_11 May 2013; Saturday 7:05 AM_

_My Dearest Journal,_

_Last night couldn't have been more…amazing. I had asked Kevin to accompany me, and of course he obliged. It was the most exhilarating night I've had with him in a long time. We made love, and it was last few months when we would had intercourse, honestly I haven't felt that spark that I would usually feel. But last night, that "spark" was there. I felt connected with Kevin; I felt like we were a whole and not two separate people. But sometimes, I feel like nothing more than.. his "plaything" for when he might be bored. But, alas, I love him. _

_Right now, he is snoring away. I don't plan to wake him until 9 AM. I shall serve him breakfast in bed! All of his favorites, including pancakes, blueberry if I may add. Bacon and sausage, although it will be the healthy alternative to what he usually will consider "bacon" and whatnot. I shall make him orange juice, not pour a cup from a container, I'll make him orange juice. I'm more than excited for this breakfast, and I also plan to tell him about my trip. I'm praying it goes well… although we can' wish for miracles. _

_Până data viitoare journal,_

_Eddward_

Edd placed his journal in the usual spot in his desk drawer: underneath two notebooks. It was invisible to the eye, and he knew that no one would be looking for it. He smiled as looked back over at Kevin, snoring away still. Edd jumped up from his chair and walked downstairs to begin preparing Kevin's breakfast in bed.

Out of no where, Kevin jumped out of bed, nearly having a heart attack. He then realized his phone was ringing. "Shit!" He mumbled, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

"Yeah?" He spoke, still feeling groggy and sleepy.

"Hey, Kev." It was his dad.

"Dad, it's 7 in the morning. Why!" He groaned, laying back on the bed. He looked to his left and noticed Edd wasn't in bed. 'Already?' He shook his head, beginning to stand up.

"Yeah, sorry I don't really wanna be up either. But you know that shop I was tellin' ya about?"

"Yeah, the bike shop?" Kevin was still half asleep, so nothing was registering in his mind.

"Well, they wanna hire ya because I gave ya a good recommendation." Kevin's eyes widened.

"Are..are you serious?!" He nearly yelled into the phone, smiling like an idiot. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, you just gotta see them tomorrow. 'Round noon. Gotta a pen and paper? I'll give ya the address."

"Yeah, yeah! Edd's bound to have a notebook somewhere. Hold on." Kevin made his way over to Edd's desk, but he couldn't find any papers, not even a sticky note. He opened the drawer open and grabbed a notebook and a pen. "Go ahead." He swiftly wrote as his dad told him the address.

"I expect to see you workin' there next week, kid." Kevin grinned, but immediately frowned. "Man, how am I gonna tell Dee dad?" His dad was silent for a moment, but spoke up.

"He knows how much that job meant to ya, he'll understand. Even if you're working three hours away, kid. I'm sure you guys will work through it." Kevin smirked.

"Yeah, thanks dad. I'll be there tomorrow. Later." He hung up and set his phone on the desk. He must've set it too close to the edge, because it fell into Edd's desk drawer. "Of course.." He mumbled, fishing in the desk for his phone. He grabbed it, and something caught his eye. It was a decent sized leather bound book, and it was pretty thick. "Journal" was etched onto the front of it. Kevin quietly listened for Edd, but he knew he was in the kitchen. He sighed and stared at the journal now in his hands.

_'Shit.. I shouldn't..'_ He thought to himself as he stared at it. _'But then again, he's probably just talking about dorky shit. Maybe he went into detail about us having sex..' _ That thought sent Kevin into Edd's journal. There were numerous entries in it. He flipped through, seeing sketches of bugs, leaves and flowers prints, and even pictures of himself and Kevin. Kevin grinned when he read the entry about having their one year anniversary.

Kevin had taken Edd to the lake, being the fact his dad owned a small lake house. Kevin couldn't afford nice things, but he ended up saving his money and buying Edd a promise ring. He practically proposed to Edd, and ever since, Edd never took off the ring. He smirked when he began reading about the sex they had. Edd had a way with words, and it was honestly the first time Kevin got an erection reading something. 'Shit..' He smirked again and began flipping the pages. One part of an entry caught his eye.

_How do I tell him? What will he say? Will he leave me? Oh journal, I wish I was better with words…_

Kevin looked at the entry, very skeptical. He began flipping through more entries, nearly all of them saying the same damn thing.

"The hell did you do, Dee?" He whispered as he kept flipping through the pages fast, then one page stuck out from the rest. There was entry from yesterday, and there were papers behind it. Kevin pulled out the papers and examined them. There was a plane ticket, a passport, and papers talking about some..hotel it seemed. But it was in another language. 'What the hell..' Kevin flipped the page and began to read the entry from yesterday.

"Romania!?" He whispered loudly. "He's going to fucking Ro-" Kevin heard Edd walking up the stairs, so he closed the journal and pulled the blankets over him, as he turned the opposite way clutching the journal.

"Kevin..? Are you awake?" Kevin stayed completely still without making a noise. Eventually, he heard the door close, so he sat back up, taking the journal back out. "Why didn't he tell me…" He whispered again.

Kevin flipped the page to today's entry. Edd wrote it only an hour ago. Kevin sighed and shook his head, feeling completely hurt and betrayed. How could Edd think something like that? How could he ever think that? Kevin felt anger spark inside him, so he closed the journal and placed where he found it: underneath the notebooks in the desk drawer. He quickly dressed himself then walked downstairs.

"Oh, hello Kevin!" Edd smiled cheerfully, holding a tray of food for Kevin. Kevin stared at the food, then back at Edd.

"I gotta go. I'll..um.. call you later." Kevin spoke, shaking his head. "Maybe.." He mumbled as he put on his shoes.

"I'm sorry, what? You can't stay? I just.. m-made breakfast for you?" Edd felt heartbroken, his entry coming back to him. Kevin was leaving Edd like he was some one night stand.

"I have to go. I.. just.. something came up." Edd quickly set the food down and walked toward Kevin. As Kevin opened the door, Edd abruptly closed it. "Edd, move. I have to go."

"Why can't you at least stay for breakfast?" Edd looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Because..something came up. Now move." He gritted his teeth together, and clenched his fists. Edd noticed he did those things, so he placed a kiss on Kevin's cheek.

"Why can't you talk to me? We always tell each other everything." He smiled, making Kevin scoff.

"Yeah, you're one to fucking talk." He snapped, making Edd feel utterly confused.

"Language Kevin! And I'm sorry, I don't understand?" Kevin grinned and crossed his arms.

"Stop playing dumb, it's not a good look on you."

"Excuse me? Kevin, will you please just tell me what I did-"

"When the hell were you going to tell me you were going to Romania?!" He nearly yelled, making Edd drop his mouth open.

"How..did.. you-"

"As much as I don't want to admit this, I read your god damn journal."

"K-kevin! That's an invasion of privacy!" Edd felt his chest tighten up.

"I thought you might've wrote some like, I don't know. Hot stuff that we did. So i was snooping. And I'm sorry that I did that, but then again I'm not. You're leaving in a fucking month, for how long?"

"Seven..months.." Edd mumbled, rubbing his arm to try and calm his nerves.

"Seven fucking months?!" Kevin was yelling at this point, making Edd flinch with every word. "Not only were you keeping this from me, you also said all those horrible things about me! Like, how I only think of you as a fucking booty call or something? I don't know exactly what you said, but it fucking hurt!" Kevin's voice nearly cracked, but he held his composure.

"K-kevin.. I'm sorry-"

"And I was nervous as hell to tell you that I'd be working three hours away. When you will halfway across the fucking world!" Kevin moved Edd out of the way and headed outside.

"Kevin!" Edd cried out, immediately putting his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying. But, unfortunately he was already crying. Edd slowly closed his front door, sinking to the floor with his back toward the door. He looked up to see the food he made for Kevin and sighed. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, discarding the food into the garbage. Suddenly, Edd had lost his appetite.

Translations

_Până data viitoare* _

*Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nu Ma Uita, Iubitor_**

**_(Don't forget me, love.)_**

**_Chapter Two_**

_22 May 2013; Wednesday 7:25 PM_

_My Dearest Journal,_

_As if last week couldn't get any worse, it has done just that. Kevin unfortunately found my entry from two fridays ago, talking about my trip to Romania. Oh, journal! I am in distress. I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't have left it out while Kevin was over. And I promise you this! I was going to tell Kevin first thing after breakfast. I'd figure if I could sugar him up with breakfast, he wouldn't have been as angry as he was. But alas, my plans never seem to work. And it also seems Kevin and myself will be taking a break, he insisted until I arrive back home in seven months. I'm hopeful for at least spending one night with him before I depart. I can only dream, journal. But, now I'm only here for two more weeks. Will Kevin ever forgive me? What will happen during my departure? Will he find someone new that won't lie to him? I'm so worried…but what else can I do? _

_Până data viitoare, journal._

_Eddward. _

As another Monday rolled back around, Edd knew the last few weeks of school would be complete torture. Due to the fact that his nerves were setting in for his trip to Romania, and also because Kevin found out about the trip in the worst way possible. Edd knew he should've spoke up sooner about the trip, but every time he'd want to bring it up, his nervousness would kick in, and he wouldn't say anything. But during the week after Kevin finding out, he made it his mission to completely ignore Edd. He'd pass him in the hallway, not daring to make eye contact but Edd would stare him down. Kevin even shoved into Edd a few times, just to make a point. His teammates knew the two were together, so when they witnessed that, they were just as confused as anyone else.

Edd sighed as he made his way into the library for his free period. Normally, he'd finish any homework he had, but since the end of school for the seniors was nearing, he had absolutely zero homework to finish. So instead, Edd decided to work on learning Romanian. So far, he was succeeding at learning simple Romanian words that would be helpful during his time there. Like hello, which is _bună! _And _Mă cheh-amă_, which is "my name is."

Edd is a very bright kid, and he can easily pick up on learning, especially a new language. He found it intriguing, and very interesting to learn about another cultures way of life, and that was the main reason he wanted to travel to Romania. That being the main reason, the other reason is just simply he loved to travel. He nearly has his entire passport filled. He was excited to leave, and he only had to wait 25 days.

Edd was completely involved in his studying that he didn't even notice Nazz come in and sit right in front of him. She coughed a little to get Edd's attention, and he peeked over the top of his book. _'Great…'_ He thought.

"So the rumor was true?" She smirked, crossing her arms and legs. Edd sighed and set his book down. "You're seriously going to Romania? No wonder Kevin was so pissed." She smirked as Edd pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand that he is pissed at me, Nazz. He has every right to be because I neglected to tell him about my trip." Edd glanced down at his book, then back at Nazz. "What did he say to you?"

"That you were leaving for Romania. I honestly didn't believe him at first, but after seeing him slam his locker shut and shove people out of the way, I kind of had to believe it then." Nazz put a piece of gum into her mouth and began to chew. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Planning what? My trip?" Nazz nodded, attempting to blow a bubble with her gum. "I briefly visited Romania when I was younger, and I absolutely loved it. And since I was about 7, I've always wanted to go back. I'd ask my parents when I knew they'd be flying overseas if we could go to Romania, but they always said no to me. So when I was 13, I asked one final time and they gave in. They told me as a graduation present, they would let me go to Romania for around 3 months. Each year I asked if they would add a month on if I was 'good.' So now, I'm staying for around 7 months." Edd spoke with a smile on his face, but it soon faded as he saw Kevin pass through the library. Kevin locked eyes with Edd and began walking toward him and Nazz.

"Shit.." Edd mumbled as he began to pick up his books. Nazz turned around to see Kevin walking their way and she smirked.

"Hey Kev." Nazz greeted as she moved from her seat. "See ya after school." Kevin nodded at Nazz and she disappeared from the library, popping her gum as she disappeared. Kevin glanced at Edd and the book in his hand. He sighed and sat down.

"Can we talk?" He spoke with a little twist in his voice, like he was already pissed to talk to Edd.

"Not with that attitude you cannot." Edd sassed back at Kevin, crossing his arms. Kevin clenched his fists, but soon released them.

"Look, Edd. You know I have every right to be-"

"Pissed, yes I know." Kevin stared blankly at Edd, but shook it off.

"Yeah.. and I'm just really scared-"

"That I'll find someone else? While I'm in another country?" Edd scoffed, but Kevin's face grew red with anger.

"Can you stop fucking doing that Edd? God, you are unbelievable. I wanted to make the next two weeks that I have left with you actually count." Kevin slumped back in his chair, and Edd rolled his eyes. "Now what, you fucking sass?"

"You are acting as if I'm going to be permanently staying in Romania. It's quite ridiculous actually." Edd could see the heat rising through Kevin's face, so he reached his hand across the table to rest it on top of Kevin's. "Kevin, I'm only going to be gone until january." Kevin scoffed and moved his hand from underneath Edd's.

"Only?! Edd do you not understand how fucking hurt I am? How long have you been planning this trip?!" Edd sighed, because he just had to tell Nazz this.

"Since I was 7. My parents and I made it official that I was going when I turned 13." Kevin gritted his teeth together.

"So you knew before we even got together." Edd nodded, now feeling the hurt setting in. "You're an ass. Like… you just are!" Kevin stood up and sighed. "Look Edd, I really don't want you going to Romania and hating me for the next half a damn year."

"I'm not even going to try to correct that sentence." Kevin shook his head and took the seat next to his boyfriend. Kevin placed his hand on Edd's thigh, and Edd tensed up at Kevin's touch, but soon relaxed.

"I don't want you to do something in spite of me being a dick, Edd." He took Edd's hand in his and kissed it. "Promise me you won't let some foreign guy whoo is way into your pants?" Edd smacked Kevin and laughed.

"Kevin, you understand you're talking to me? The guy who is still nervous as hell to let you see him naked? Why on earth would I let someone else have sex with-"

"Okay okay!" Kevin chuckled, lacing his fingers with Edd's. Edd smiled and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin smirked and stared into Edd's eyes. "Love you."

"And I love you. Now, let me study." Kevin groaned.

"What could you possibly be studying? Although I'm not surprised." Kevin grinned as Edd glared at him.

"Well, being the fact that I'm going to be in another country, I kind of need to know how to speak the language, Kevin." Kevin shook his head and sat back in the chair.

"You are so fucking sassy."

"Would you have it any other way?" Edd grinned as he opened his book. Kevin leaned forward and placed small kisses against Edd's neck and ear, whispering, "Of course not."

Edd grinned as he began to read more of his Romanian language book. Now that Kevin was finally on board, he could be more content while getting ready for his trip.

"Kevin?" Edd said, glancing over at Kevin.

"Hm?"

"Um.. will you help me pack my things this weekend? I understand if you don't want to I just thought maybe we could spend the weekend together and if you don't want to-" Kevin cut Edd's rambling off with a kiss on the lips.

"Shut up, you dork. Of course I'll help you." Edd smiled as the bell for the next period rang. "I'll see you after class babe." One more kiss, then the two departed for the next class. The entire class, Edd had a smile on his face.

The rest of the week went by smoothly for Edd. He aced one of his last tests, he worked things out with Kevin, and then he finally came clean to Ed and Eddy about his trip. Eddy begged Edd to let him come with him, and Edd declined, due to the fact he already booked a hotel for one. And he simply didn't want anyone to distract him on this trip because he wanted his complete focus on Romania, and thats it.

It was now Friday the 24th, and Kevin had promised Edd that he would spend the weekend with him. Edd waited for Kevin after school near his motorcycle. After a few minutes, Edd caught a glimpse of Kevin walking out of the school with a few of his teammates and with Nazz. Edd smiled as he leaned against Kevin's bike, and when Kevin noticed Edd, he smiled too. He greeted Edd with a quick kiss and snaked his arms around the smaller teens waist.

"You know how I feel about people leaning on my bike." Kevin teased.

"You know how I don't really care, Kevin." Edd smiled and turned around to get onto Kevin's bike. At first, Edd was absolutely terrified of the bike, even at slow speeds. But soon, Edd realized that he loved the thrill of going so incredibly fast. It was a slight adrenaline junkie, and Kevin could easily see that.

Edd put his helmet on and Kevin sat in front of him, putting his helmet on as well. Kevin revved up his bike, and soon they took off out of the parking lot. Kevin decided to take the long way back toward the cul-de-sac. The long way had an open road, and Kevin flew down it. Edd was smiling so much, he felt his face would break. Edd knew Kevin was completely focused on the road, so when they had to slow down to the speed of 25 through the cul-de-sac, Edd decided to make a bold move and palm Kevin through his jeans. It caught Kevin off guard and he swerved a little. Edd grinned and kept his hand there, occasionally moving it. He knew he was driving Kevin crazy, and he couldn't wait till they got home.

After a few minutes, Kevin pulled his bike into the garage of Edd's home. Edd closed the garage and headed inside, but within seconds of closing the door, Kevin jumped on him like a puma. They crashed their lips together, their kiss filled with hunger and desire. It had only been about a week since they last had sex, but for both of them it seemed like months.

Kevin picked up Edd, and immediately Edd wrapped his legs around the stronger boys waist. Between breathless kisses, Edd spoke softly. "Upstairs..go upstairs.." Kevin didn't have to think twice as he ran upstairs, still holding Edd against him. Edd giggled the entire way up and laughed even harder when Kevin tripped going into his room. They both fell on the bed and Kevin was now on top of Edd.

"I missed you so much, I don't know what I'm going to do while you're gone Dee…" Kevin leaned closer to Edd and planted soft kisses along Edd's neck.

"We will figure out something. When I get there, we'll figure out times for me to call you." Kevin kissed Edd once more, and let out a low growl.

"I meant sex Dee. I'm going to go crazy without your touch.." Edd bit his lip, watching Kevin's kisses trailing down his small frame. "I want to cherish every moment I have with you until you leave." He slowly unbuttoned Edd's jeans and grinned up at him.

"K-Kevin.. I'm only going to be gone for 7 damn months." He spoke, breathlessly. Kevin slowly pulled down Edd's jeans, digging his nails into his hips as he did so. By reaction, Edd arched his hips a little, helping Kevin remove the unwanted barrier.

"Only?! That's too long for me Dee…" Kevin kissed along Edd's waist, nipping around his boxers waistband.

"Kevin.. s-stop teasing." Edd grinned, making Kevin smile even more. As slowly as he could, Kevin carefully removed the boxers, letting Edd's length spring free. The sudden rush of cool air made Edd shiver, but he loved the feeling.

Edd loved the feeling, not only of pleasure from Kevin, but he loved the passion. Every time they would make love, it felt like the first time all over again for Edd. It would be absolutely wonderful because Kevin made everything perfect. That was until recently, where it seemed Kevin lost all passion and romance for Edd. Edd began to think back a few weeks when he and Kevin where in bed together, and Kevin immediately jumped into sex, without the foreplay Edd always recommended. It continued for days straight, and Edd felt completely used up and worthless, as he expressed in his journal. He couldn't get the image out of his head of Kevin on top of him, calling him very derogatory names.

Edd must've had a certain look on his face because Kevin abruptly stopped performing.

"Dee? You alright?" Kevin wiped the corner of his mouth and crawled up to lock eyes with him. Edd panicked for a moment, but he smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kevin shook his head and wiped underneath Edd's eyes.

"Because you were just crying, Dee." Edd began to sit up and wipe his eyes. He felt the wetness of his face and the evidence was there, and also on the pillow. "Tell me what's wrong Dee." Kevin snaked his arms around the smaller boys waist, pulling him close against his chest. Edd hated when Kevin did this while he was upset, because Edd immediately began to cry.

"Kevin… I'm so terribly sorry that I didn't tell you about leaving. I…I was scared, and every time I'd try to talk about it, I'd freeze up and not say anything! I just..wish I had more of a backbone to tell you that I'm fucking leaving!" He blurted out, which kind of surprised Kevin. Edd hardly ever swore, and when he did, he never say "fuck."

"Edd, it's alright. I over reacted, and I understand how scared you were. Jesus, I was scared to tell you I was moving to another city for work." Kevin stroked Edd's hair and sighed. Edd sunk into Kevin's embrace, still sniffling.

"Can we spend the next two weeks together?" Edd said through sniffles.

"Yes, of course. Everyday. No if's, and's, or but's about it. Okay?" Edd nodded and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kevin's neck. Kevin slowly pulled Edd down to lay with him, and within minutes Edd was sound asleep. Kevin, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep at all.


End file.
